majestia_mobile_app_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Clan
Back to Relationship Peak Being part of a Clan is one of the most beneficial aspects of Majestia. Join a community of like-minded players to cooperatively grow in Majestia! Photo Jun 15, 2 54 26 AM.png|Clan Lobby: All Messages Photo Jun 15, 2 54 37 AM.png|Clan Lobby: Chat Photo Jun 15, 2 54 44 AM.png|Clan Lobby: Donate Photo Jun 15, 2 54 51 AM.png|Clan Lobby: Clan Record *In the Lobby, you can view all the activity in your Clan. Filter activity at the top with each tab. *In Chat, you can communicate with your members. *View Donate to see which of your active members have donated to Clan Cards. *Switch to Clan Record to see who has been recently Promoted, Demoted, or Expelled, won their Clan Battles, or reached a new level. When in a Clan, you will be given the benefit to having Clan Cards. Every week for 7 days, you and your Clan will be given 1 Spearman Hero, 1 Rider, and 1 Archer at Random. You can donate materials to convert into EXP for these cards and level the up individually, unlike your own personal Heroes that require a Hero Soul. #Here is the amount of EXP you can donate every 8 hours. #These are the Heroes and their branches. #It is useful to communicate with you clan to donate to one particular card together first. Notice here that Odin is far more experienced than Dracula and Athena. Members agreed that Odin had the best Skill Kit of these random Heroes, and are working together to make a fully upgrades Grade 6 Hero with 3 MAX Skills and a MAX equipment to use in Battle. CLICK HERE to view Donation Details. #Before choosing to donate to a Clan Card, it is wise to look at all Hero's Skill Kit. Sure, you might only use Archers in your deck, but are they the best Hero right now? Check out each Hero's "More Info" tab to see. Also remember that you're in a Clan together. You could be helping other players who primarily use Spearmen in their deck instead. [http://majestia-mobile-app-game.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_Card_More_Info CLICK HERE]' to view "More Info."' When the 7 days cycle is complete, you will be given a new set of Random Heroes to once again upgrade. Your previous cards will be recycled. Awards will be given to each one of your members, the amount determined by how many Hero Clan Cards you were able to progress in Grades. Clan Battle has two aspects: #'Goodwill Battles' are much like AI Battles, but you can request a Battle with your friends or fellow members. There are no rewards or losses to score in Goodwill Battles. Players are able to test new decks against real players and discuss the battle afterwards to improve their decks or strategies. #'Clan Rank Battle', or Clan Individual Battle, is available every 8 hours. Here you will fight online opponents in a fixed number of battles to improve your Clan Contribution Score, and Clan Win Rate. All rewards are doubled in Clan Rank Battle, compared to the rewards of Quick Battle or Battle Mode. Clan Info is benefiical for members, but only customizable by the Clan Master. For 200 Gold, you can create your own Clan. 1. Here is your Clan Emblem and how many members you have in your Clan. All Clan have a maximum number of 30 members. 2. Here is your: *Clan Name *Name of the member who is Clan Master *Whether your Clan is available Public to openly Join if meeting Score criteria, or Private and request only. *The personal Score criteria to openly join your Clan, or at least the preferred Score. 3. Clan Score is the accumulative contribution score of all your members from both donations and Clan Battles. Below is the total number of Wins from Clan Battles. Next is the current Win Average of all your members. 4. Your Clan description is here. If you are a Clan Leader, try to make your description captivating and give it some back story. Everyone likes to be a part of something interesting. 5. Here you can Leave your Clan, View it's members, or as a Clan Master you can Modify all of this information. 6. Modify your Introduction, make your Clan Public or Private, and change to Score criteria to join your Clan. Choose from a robust selection of Clan Flag emblems to make your Clan stand out! Check to view pending invitations or requests from outside members who could be future members of your clan. View your Clan's Ranking among all Clans in Majestia based on Clan Score. Category:Clan Category:Clan card Category:Clan battle Category:Clan info Category:Clan pending Category:Clan ranking Category:Clan lobby